Hurt
by Mina37
Summary: Shinichi has been hurt after a KID heist. Kaito does not approve. KaiShin, post-Conan.


**I have lately gotten back the interest I had in Detective Conan. I have to say, it's great. Hopefully KID appears soon again in the manga, because those are my favorite chapters.**

 **Either way, some KaiShin here. Also, Kaito might be, uh... disturbing, at the end? Nothing bad, but, uh... You've been warned.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Hurt

The moment Kaito saw it, his blood ran cold. His eyes widened and he found his feet moving towards the scene, despite the fact that he couldn't feel a single part of his body. He ran to the side of the building and knelt down, taking the hand of the detective. "Shinichi!"

The high school detective had blood running down the side of his head. He was in a sitting position, his back leaning against the side of the building. Still, he wasn't moving _right now_ , and that terrified Kaito.

A quiet groan, coming from the detective, made him sigh in relief. In the very least, Shinichi was alive. That was more than Kaito had dared to hope for.

He leaned in, taking in the wound where the blood was coming from. It didn't look too bad, and the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Still, the detective was more than likely suffering from a concussion, and Kaito didn't want to take any chances. He'd rather be safe than sorry. In a situation like this, where it was his love's life on the line, he'd rather be too protective than not. Shinichi could complain about him being overprotective later on, but Kaito would not take the chance of this becoming something more fatal than it seemed.

What had even happened? Last Kaito checked, Shinichi was leaving his heist. That had been less than five minutes ago, and Kaito refused to believe that Shinichi came across a case during that time.

Well, there was that one time he was gone for, like, half a minute, and Shinichi was involved in a case, but that, that was a completely another thing… It wasn't like Shinichi could come across a case five minutes after a KID heist, so close to the heist location, no less.

Shinichi groaned again. For a moment, he gritted his teeth before slowly opening his eyes. He had to narrow his eyes to make out Kaito's figure. Even then, he wasn't exactly sure. "… Kai…to…?"

Kaito didn't care if he was still in uniform. He didn't care if someone walked to the alley right now, saw them and found out who he was. Right now, Shinichi was the most important one. "Shinichi, can you hear me?"

Shinichi tried nodding lightly, but only ended up wincing. Instead, he spoke quietly. "Y-Yeah…"

"What happened?" Kaito asked as he began to apply first-aid. He would do his best to ensure that Shinichi was in the best condition he could by the time he got to the hospital. He could call an ambulance after he had found out what had happened. After all, depending on what had happened, it would be better to just not call, and, instead, call Nakamori-keibu, for example. With Shinichi's luck, whoever had attacked him could very well be someone who would want to finish the deed. If it was, it was better to call Nakamori-keibu than an ambulance.

Shinichi was quiet, breathing heavily. He seemed to be thinking, wondering, what it was that had happened. A few times, he narrowed his eyes. Kaito patiently waited for him, doing his best to ease the detective's pain.

"It… Snake…" Shinichi flinched. Kaito froze. "He… he hit me… was out of bullets…"

Kaito bit his lip. He was frozen for a moment longer before he went back to work. All the while, Shinichi continued. "Thought I'd die… if I was left here… alone… Talked of Gin…"

Once more, Kaito froze. Snake spoke of _Gin_? The same Gin who ambushed Shinichi and fed him that poison that shrunk him? If Snake spoke of him, then… Snake was from the same organization? Snake was with the BO, after all? Even when they had deduced, after BO was taken down for good, that he wasn't, as he wasn't there? They had overlooked something? But what? How did Snake escape?

None of that mattered now, though. He could think later.

"I'm going to give Nakamori-keibu a call", Kaito stated, already pulling out a phone. "We can't risk the ambulance."

He slightly expected Shinichi to disagree and say that he was fine. That was what he usually did, after all. The fact that he didn't, though, didn't surprise him as much as it should have and just proved that Shinichi didn't believe he was quite okay or safe.

Kaito kept a tight eye on their surroundings as he waited for the man to pick up. It took a few rings, but then he answered, sounding angry. " _What is it?! I'm in the middle of chasing KID, so say it!_ "

"Keibu, four blocks south from the heist location, in an alley, Kudo Shinichi, in need of medical attention", Kaito quickly said, wanting to get as much information through in a short amount of time as possible. He was sure the tone of his voice gave out the gravity of the situations, or maybe it was just his words, because the other end of the line went quiet for a minute. As it did, he continued. "Head wound, it's not bleeding anymore, but concussion is likely. He woke up and said that the one who has been shooting at KID attacked him. Said he was with the organization he helped take down."

Shinichi looked at him, tired. Kaito scooted a little closer and hugged him, allowing him to use his shoulder to rest his head. From the other side of the phone, Kaito could hear orders shouted to the rest of the Task Force, to come to the alley they were in and drive them to the nearest hospital.

Too bad that Kaito had no intentions to stay around for that long.

As Kaito hung up the call, Shinichi clutched the front of his white suit, his expression twisted into a painful frown. "Kaito…"

"Shinichi…" Kaito hugged him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "The police will be here soon. They'll take you to the hospital."

"You… come with…" Shinichi looked at him. The gaze wasn't pleading, though. Shinichi looked more desperate than anything. As if he knew what Kaito was up to, knew he couldn't change his mind, but knew he had to, somehow.

Kaito smiled in dry humor. Shinichi had always read him too well.

"Of course", for Shinichi sake, he would say it. Kissing the top of the detective's head, making sure to not hurt him in the process, he spoke. "I'll stay with you, and I'll be there when you wake up, okay?"

Shinichi looked at him. His eyes showed that he didn't believe those words. He didn't believe that Kaito would do any of what he had just claimed. But it was fine. He didn't need to believe in them. Because despite not believing in his words, Shinichi still trusted him. Trust was all they needed. While Shinichi knew that Kaito wouldn't stay by him, he still trusted that Kaito would stay around for long enough to make sure that nothing happened to him, that he was in capable hands. He trusted that Kaito would always be there, when he truly needed him, and that was enough.

Shinichi's eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Kaito held him for a few minutes before making him lean against the building again. After he made sure that the detective wouldn't be falling to his side, he stood up. He could already hear the sirens.

Turning around, he began walking away. The rim of his white top hat shadowed his eyes as he walked away from the injured detective. He gave Shinichi one last look before truly turning around and raising his head, letting the moonlight light his features.

If anyone had seen him just then, the person they would have described was anything but KID. His eyes shone dangerously, with ferocity that KID wasn't known to possess. Anger rolled off of him in waves, the air of danger nearly visible around him. This Kaitou KID wasn't the one people were used to – this was the Kaitou KID whose loved ones had been hurt.

"I'm not a murderer", Kaito said quietly. He knew Shinichi couldn't hear him, wouldn't remember him saying these words, but he needed to say them. Needed to hear himself say them. "But if you're hurt… Well, if there's no evidence, no one can claim I'm a murderer."

"Perfect crime doesn't seem too impossible if you've been hurt."

With those words, he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

When Shinichi woke up on a hospital bed the next morning, by his bedside was a smiling Kaito.

Snake was never heard of again.

 **Can this be considered Yandere!Kaito?**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
